Shine
by Fumiko-orikasa89
Summary: Una muerte de un ser querido, puede llegar a trastornar todo el transcurso de la vida de muchas personas. y más cuando es de una persona a la que quieres mucho. Ichixruki! POV's Rukia, Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu! CHAPTER 3 UP! REWIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**SHINE**

**Contexto: Cerca de Tokio, tres años después de la derrota de Aizen. **

**Personajes: Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki y Yui (minina)**

**Resumen: Rukia vive en el mundo de los humanos. Por correr a Ichigo, Rukia cayó al suelo. De esa manera, Ichigo comenzó a darse cuenta que ella le esconde algo.**

**Edades: **

**Rukia: 153**

**Ichigo: 18 años**

**Inoue y Tatsuki: 18 años **

**Yui: 3 días**

**)) (((Ichigo's POV))) ((**

Cielo azul. Las nubes parecían haberse ido de viaje para no volver. Los árboles estaban tan verdes como el pasto de Irlanda.

Era un parque con pocas personas, en su mayoría eran niños. Todos jugaban. Pero…

-¡¡Pedazo de imbécil!! –me gritó una persona. Medía solo uno cuarenta y cuatro, y corría por todos lados, tratando de dar con alguien

Ese alguien era yo, un chico de quince años, que parecía de veinte.

Corría delante de ella, ganándole por unos metros –lo que hacen unas buenas piernas largas, ¿No?

De pronto, ella estaba tomando aire, descansando, antes de mirarme con odio. Ustedes se preguntarán ¿Qué le he hecho?

Fácil, insulté a sus dibujos y de rebote al deforme conejo que siempre dibuja (lo digo en presente, porque hace eso desde antes, ahora y seguramente seguirá con esas ridiculeces mañana….)

Pero si me preguntan qué es lo que siento, la verdad es que me siento feliz. La luz me refleja, la alegría me embarga. No hay lluvia interior, y por eso, le estoy agradecido. A ella. A esa shinigami.

-¡Te voy a matar, idiota!

-Alcánzame

Seguimos corriendo por el parque. A pesar de que mi sensei le hubiera dado un gigai, rogaba que se pareciera al que antes tenía. Después de todo, se estaba volviendo humana y eso era bueno. Será demasiado egoísta, pero la quería para mí. Y aún lo deseo

Rukia cayó al suelo. Una piedra se interpuso entre su pie y la arena del parque. Traté de no reírme, mientras me acercaba a esa chica. Su mirada parecía estar llena de odio, puedo jurar que sería capaz de matarme en cualquier momento. Pero no importaba. Me hacía feliz que estuviera junto a mí, ahora y por siempre.

Sabía que nuestra relación no era la mejor de todos, pero era bueno ser solo amigos. Quería a esa chica, la adoraba. Pero no se lo iba a demostrar tan abiertamente. En realidad, no se lo merecía.

Era algo malagradecida cuando quería… aún así, si Rukia Kuchiki cambiaba, entonces sabría que esa era mala señal.

-Me duele

-Te caíste de lleno, tonta

-¡Fue por tu culpa!

-¡Yo no puse esa piedra!

Oh, no, otra vez una de nuestras amadas peleas

-¡Eres un imbécil!

¿Y yo decía que le había tomado cariño a ese basilisco?

-Vamos a casa

-Me gusta el cielo y no me voy a mover para ir a casa

Sentí como la sangre me hervía bajo la piel. Oh, Dios que la mataba. Kami que lograba sacarme de mis casillas

-¡Entonces deja de actuar como una princesa, pedazo de bestia!

-¿A quién le dijiste eso? –preguntó de pronto, mirándome de una manera peligrosa

Sonreí. Si ella actuaba así, era porque aún estaba con ganas de molestar. Eso era bueno. Odiaba verla sufrir

-Estamos cerca de la merienda y la casa de Inoue está cerca. Vamos a visitarla –le dije, con una sonrisa. -Vi cómo su mirada se opacaba. Eso me extrañó -¿Te peleaste con Inoue? ¿Rukia?

-….-se quedó pensando en algo que no supe qué era –no. No me he peleado con ella. Para nada. Es como una hermana para mí

-¿Por qué esa cara?

-Por nada.

-De acuerdo. ¿Vamos? ¿Puedes sostenerte?

-Claro que si –dio orgullosa. Caminó unos metros delante de mí, hasta que cayó de lleno en el piso, producto de la fractura. Le dolía pero no daría brazo a torcer- ven, tómate de mi espalda. Vamos, no te hagas la idiota que me gusta menos que a ti

-Como si te necesitara

-Vamos enana. –le dije, ayudándole a caminar.

Unos veinte minutos después, llegamos a la casa de nuestra amiga. Ella estaba con una sonrisa y tan emocionada como siempre. A veces lograba abrumarme, pero la verdad era que su carácter no me desagradaba. Era una buena chica.

Se había mudado cerca de nosotros para tener menos viaje para ir a la universidad. Vivía en un edificio perfecto y su casa era muy bonita. Sus parientes no hicieron nada. Ishida Uruyu se había atrevido a mover personas para conseguir una suite. Orihime había sufrido muchísimo, eso era verdad… y por este motivo, creo que se merecía muchísimas cosas más de las que podíamos darle.

-Tengo leche fría para el que quiera tomar algo. Y galletitas que compré hoy en el mercado. También hay agua y jugo de naranja freso en la heladera. Pero hace calor ¿Qué tal si comemos helado? Lo he comprado en la heladera que está a unas cuadras. Es nueva, pero no vende los sabores que quiero. Demo… no importa, el calor es imperial. Así que tomaré helado de chocolate y dentro le pondré unos pedazos de huevo. Es una rica combinación

Inoue no paraba de hablarnos. Ya me había acostumbrado a su actuar. Me hacía sentir acompañado en los peores momentos de mi vida. Su amistad era incondicional y para nada era un estorbo. Pronto sentí que algo me acariciaba la pierna. Algo peludo y pequeño.

-¡Oh! ¡Yui, no, no! Jeje –rió nerviosamente, tomándola para depositarla en su pecho–en el departamento no dejan tener animales, pero la verdad es que yo la quería. La encontré ayer en la calle y estaba abandonada. Me dio mucha pena y por eso, la tomé. Es muy buena compañía. El veterinario hoy me dijo que solo tiene tres días. ¿No es hermosa?

A decir verdad, Inoue podía llegar a tener un corazón enorme. Le gustaban los animales, era una muy buena persona. Rukia pronuncio unas palabras

-Es muy bonita… pero… ¿Qué pasará si la encuentran?

-No lo harán. No la dejaré irse así sin más. Aquí la gente quiere mucho a los animales y aunque no los permitan, todos tienen uno. Es el dueño del lugar el arisco. –dijo asintiendo infantilmente.

Rukia se rió, mientras Inoue seguía curándola. Cuando la herida se curó, mi amiga shinigami reclamó a la gatita en sus manos. La acarició, fascinada con el animal. Podría jurar que se había enamorado.

-Orihime ¿Estas en casa? –preguntó una voz conocida.

-¡Ya va! –Abrió la puerta -¡Tatsuki! –gritó, abrazándola. Mi amiga de la infancia se rió amable, respondiendo al abrazo. Nos vio apenas entro -¿Cómo estás Rukia? –preguntó, preocupada, al ver que estaba acostada tal como había llegado

-Bien, bien. Me caí –se rió de sí misma –pero Inoue me curó

-¿Qué te dije con llamarme Inoue? Soy Orihime ¡Me has salvado lo suficiente como para llamarme Inoue! –Rukia solo rió nerviosa –Kurosaki-kun ¿Quieres algo? –dijo, preguntándome con una sonrisa. Ya no se ruborizaba como antes. ¡Qué raro!

-No, está bien. Yo ya… me marchaba –a decir verdad, seguramente Rukia querría estar con sus amigas –nos vemos

-Te acompaño Ichigo.

-Pero…

-Vamos –dijo Rukia, tomándome del brazo. Una descarga eléctrica me abrumó, mientras nos despedíamos de las demás. Ella estaba tan nerviosa como siempre, por extraño que pareciera. Era como si…

Llegamos a casa. Estaba a unas cuadras de la de Inoue. Ahora mi padre había decidido que viviera cerca de Tokio, como los demás. Lo que no sabía era que Rukia vivía conmigo. De enterarse y Kami solo sabría qué idioteces especularía entre nosotros.

-Ya, enana, ¿Qué me ocultas?

-¿Yo? –preguntó con una inocencia fingida

-Si, tú

-Nada, Ichigo –miró sospechosamente al piso –solo estoy cansada. Nada más. Voy a preparar la merienda ¿Algo en especial?

-Nada en especial

Me sentía excluido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué a la shinigami

-¿Qué te pasa?

Rukia bajó la mirada

-Si no te has enterado…

-Dímelo.

No pude saber nada más. Solo supe que ella me besaba dulcemente. Yo también le correspondí.

Amaba a Rukia Kuchiki.

**S****HINE preface, **

**Finished! **

Hi people! How're you? Espero que bien ^^. Es mi primer fic, así que ruego que les haya gustado mucho. En fin, nos vemos pronto, cuando suba el segundo capi. Por ahora, tengo pensado que serán unos cuantos. Así que… ¡Por piedad Rewiew!

**Sin mucho más que decir, me despido. ¡Un beso a todos! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Nuevo capi. Un poco más triste… ya me entenderán… disfruten**

**Disclaimer: saben que Bleach no es mío… vida cruel**

**SHINE**

**Chapter 1: Good-bye Isshin**

**)) (((Rukia's POV))) ((**

**Contexto: Tokio y Karakura, tres años después de la derrota de Aizen. **

**Personajes: Rukia, Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, Isshin y el señor Ishida**

**Resumen: Rukia vive en el mundo de los humanos. Una llamada un día después del beso, cambiará sus vidas para siempre**

**Edades: **

**Rukia: 153**

**Ichigo: 18 años**

**Karin y Yuzu: 15 años**

**Isshin: más de cuarenta**

**Señor Ishida…: Lo mismo. **

Llovía. Con lo que odiaba la lluvia, ahora al tiempo se le había dado por estar asqueroso, si la palabra alcanzaba. Miré por la ventana, suspirando. Dios ¿Qué era lo que había llegado a hacer? Era la cosa más loca que se me ocurrió. A veces, deseaba ser como los demás. Pero después de todo, era una shinigami, una muerta, para ser exactos. Ichigo tenía motivos para distanciarse de ahora en más

¡Y vaya que se ha apartado!

El teléfono sonó

-¿Aló? –atendió ichigo. Le oí porque estaba escondida en el comedor que lindaba con la cocina. –ah, Yuzu… ¿Cómo estas? ¿Si? ¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo? –su voz parecía asustada ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho? – así que papá… -se quedó pensativo. Me dio mala espina. –de acuerdo, nos veremos dentro de una hora, ¿De acuerdo? Iré a ayudarlas.

-Ichigo, ¿Qué sucede? –pregunté, después de que escuché colgar el teléfono. Ichigo tenía la mirada más perdida que había visto en mi vida. Esto realmente no iba nada bien. Estaba preocupadísimo. ¡Kami ¿Qué había pasado?! –Ichi…

-Deberé ir a casa de mi padre. –Tragó con dificultad –él…

Abrí los ojos, asustada ¿A Isshin Kurosaki le había sucedido algo? ¡Rogaba que no fuera así!

-Te acompaño

-De acuerdo.

Caminamos juntos hasta la parada de autobús. Ichigo parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. ¿Qué le había pasado a Isshin? No quería decir nada, no quería ni siquiera pestañar, por miedo a molestarlo. Tampoco quería saber que el padre de Ichigo estuviera enfermo.

Cuando llegamos, mis peores sospechas se habían confirmado. Retuve lo más que pude mis lágrimas y comencé a caminar escaleras arriba. El lugar estaba igual como cuando lo había dejado, tan limpio y precioso como siempre. Seguí a Ichigo, mientras él caminaba hacia su habitación.

Al llegar, Ichigo me miró como si me dijera… _¿Realmente quieres pasar?_

-No tengo miedo –le dije –enfrentémoslo junto. Sea lo que sea.

Ichigo me ofreció una sonrisa un tanto indecisa y llevaba su entrecejo más fruncido que lo normal.

Miró hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Isshin, al lado de su hija Karin (que había cambiado muchísimo, pero los detalles los daré después) y del padre de Ishida-kun. Isshin dormía plácidamente, con el gesto compungido. Su rostro estaba demacrado, los huesos se le notaban, la piel se había consumido. Era una burla de lo que una vez, ese hombre vigoroso pudo llegar a ser…

-Ichi-nii –dijo Karin. Se notaba que había estado llorando –Rukia-chan. –me notó y eso que pensé que no lo haría.

-¿Cuánto hace que está así?

-Tres años

-¿Por qué no me dijeron?

-Papá no quería molestarte

-Viejo idiota. –Ichigo se acercó a su padre, mientras tomaba afectuosamente su mano. La apretó, mientras el cuerpo de mi amigo se convulsionaba. Quería acercarme, pero tampoco iba a ser una molestia. Odiaba serlo.

Sigilosamente, fui hacia donde se encontraba Yuzu. Estaba en la cocina, haciendo un suculento almuerzo. Su mirada estaba perdida. También había cambiado. Era toda una señorita de ya quince años echa y derecha.

-Rukia-chan. –Me dijo solamente, mientras comenzaba a picar las cebollas con rapidez –gracias por venir. Papá siempre ha sido muy afecto a ti

Me ruboricé y asentí.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Está bien. Puedo sola –cortaba con más fuerza de la normal. Estaba enojada, lo notaba.

-¿Quieres que me marche? –pregunté ahora, ya que me sentía incómoda con el ambiente tenso que había

Yuzu sorpresivamente arrojó todo lo que tenía en manos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos, con ira, con rabia reprimida. Su dedo comenzó a sangrar de pronto, así que me acerqué más preocupada que antes.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó esa chica. Había cambiado muchísimo y no quería saber porqué. –quédate Rukia-chan. Es que… es tan injusto… -yo aún me preguntaba qué era lo que sucedía –oto-san está por morir. Estuvo enfermo por tres años y se lo ocultó a onii-chan para que no se quedara aquí y dejara la universidad. El señor Ishida nos dijo que hoy es el último día. Ha resistido todo este tiempo, porque quería vernos crecer. ¡No es justo! –Se derrumbó -¡No es justo! ¿Por qué los demás tienen a sus padres y nosotros no? ¿Por qué él tiene que morir? –le abracé lo más fuerte que pude. –no es justo, Rukia-chan. Él siempre ha cuidado de todos, ¿Por qué debe morir?

-Yuzu…

-Y maldita sea que duele el corte

-Puedo curarte. –le ofrecí. No esperé un sí ni nada por el estilo. Invoqué unos kidoh, mientras me miraba sorprendida. Cuando la herida se cerró, sonreí con toda la fuerza que pude reunir y la acompañé en armar la mesa. Sería su último almuerzo. –yo…me marcho

-No. No te marches. No estás de sobra aquí. Eres parte de la familia. Eres de nuestra familia. –me abrazó otra vez

ººoooOOoooºº

En el almuerzo, Isshin estuvo muy jovial, como aquellos días.

Broma iba, broma venía… y entonces insinuó algo que hizo que me ruborizara de pies a cabeza

-¿Desde cuándo vives con mi hijo?

-Eh… señor…yo…

-¡Hijo! ¿Le darás un nieto a tu querido padre? –puso cara de pedigüeño, y después se rió. Ichigo solo sonrió, algo a bastante tenso.

Karin estaba a mi lado. Almorzaba en silencio, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Traté de no mirarle, si no quería llorar como la pequeña Kurosaki. Me mordí el labio inferior. Sabía que haría una locura, pero quería que él muriera con paz en los ojos.

-En realidad, Ichigo y yo estamos por casarnos. –mentí.

Ichigo me miró entre la seriedad y la sonrisa. Yuzu solo dejó caer el tenedor y Karin se atragantó con la comida. El señor Ishida solo miraba la escena.

Isshin Kurosaki sonrió abiertamente. Se rió, antes de levantarse de la silla y abrazarme… como en aquellos tiempos. Le abracé también e Ichigo solo nos observaba. Luego de eso, mi amigo lo arrancó de mis brazos, para separarlo de la presa que hacían los suyos. Me reí naturalmente, sin demostrar lo dolida que estaba, por la futura pérdida.

-¿Me darás nietecitos?-me ruboricé ante la pregunta

-Yo…

-Te daremos nietos –dijo Ichigo, serio. Era más una promesa que una afirmación –pero tampoco pidas nueve docenas. –bromeó, haciendo que yo me pusiera del color escarlata. A Isshin se le formaron dos ríos de lágrimas, como otrora. Sonreí, mientras la pena oprimía mi corazón.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por quedarte con nosotros Rukia-chan! –le abracé, cuando me levanté de la silla. –¡¡¡MASAKIII NUESTROS HIJOS SE CASAN!!!

-¡Ya viejo pesado! –estalló Ichigo. Reí débilmente.

Para mí, Isshin era como un padre. El que nunca llegué a tener. Era un hombre fantástico, una persona por la que envidiaría a Ichigo que lo tuvo por tanto tiempo. Siempre quise una familia. Ahora la tenía, pero la cabeza se estaba por marchar… lejos. Para siempre.

Escondí mi cara en el cabello de Isshin, mientras las lágrimas me embargaran. Sin poder reprimirlo, rompí a llorar.

Los demás me acompañaron en el llanto, mientras Isshin solo me abrazaba con fuerza, diciéndome cosas para levantar mi ánimo y el de todos.

Cuando las tres de la tarde tocó el reloj, entonces supe que la realidad podía ser cruda muchas veces. Isshin yacía en su cama, mirándonos a todos como si nos dijera _"no saben lo orgulloso que estoy de tenerlos como hijos". _

Y con un último suspiro, Isshin Kurosaki, el alocado y divertido (al extremo de tal vez, cargoso) padre de Ichigo, murió.

Silencio

Solo podía llorar, apretando la mano de ese hombre que había llegado a querer muchísimo. El señor Ishida, solo miraba para otro lado, también muy dolido. Karin y Yuzu se abrazaban a su hermano mayor, mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar.

Me acerqué al hombre y le dije en un susurro

-Prometo que los cuidaré. Y también que me casaré y te daré muchos nietecitos… -me hice un momento para derramar lágrimas en su rostro ya helado -good-bye oto-san–besé su frente, antes de salir afuera de la habitación. Comencé a preparar las cosas para un café. Esta tarde/noche sería muy difícil…

**SHINE chapter one, **

**Finished! **

**No pueden darse una idea de lo que me dolió escribir esto. (Lloré al escribirlo y lloro cada vez que lo releo para ver errores)**

**La culpa la tiene Rie Fu con Tsukiari, I wana go to another place, Anata ga koko ni Iru Ryuu y Porno Graffiti con Winding Road. **

**En fin, no me maten que esto recién empieza. Y sí, habrá drama, pero no sé si tan doloroso. Isshin es uno de mis más queridos personajes de animé-manga. Así que…**

**¿Rewiew? No vendría para nada mal…**

**¡Minna-san Arigato! **

**¡Saludos! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Aki estoy! Espero que les guste este nuevo capi. **

**Disclaimer: lo mismo de lo mismo. Bleach propiedad de Noriaki Kubo**

**SHINE**

**Chapter 2: Life goes on**

**Contexto: Tokio y Karakura, tres años después de la derrota de Aizen. **

**Personajes: Rukia, Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, Isshin y Byakuya**

**Resumen: Rukia vive en el mundo de los humanos. Después de la muerte de Isshin K.**

**Edades: **

**Rukia: 153**

**Ichigo: 18 años**

**Karin y Yuzu: 15 años**

**Bya-chan: ¿Quién sabe? **

**)) (((Karin's POV))) ((**

Observaba cómo el alma de mi padre se marchaba. Nos dejaba. Era su momento. Era tiempo de que reencarnara. Después de todo, él era un shinigami.

Maldita fuera su enfermedad, maldito fuera el cáncer de huesos

-Adiós, viejo –le dije con dulzura. Acaricié la tumba, antes de darme la media vuelta. Observé cómo Ichigo y Rukia solo miraban al piso, vacíos. Sabía que mi Ichi-nii podía estar triste, pero… ¿Rukia-chan? ¿Por qué se había encariñado tanto con mi oto-san? Era un misterio para mí. Aun así veía cómo lloraba en silencio, a la vez que abrazaba a mi hermano.

Inoue, Chad, Ishida-joven, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Mahana, Kuneida, Michiru…y los demás del grupo estaban con nosotros, haciendo compañía. Agradecí a todos por eso. Después de todo, era otra de nuestras familias. Pero no solo eso. También estaba el grupo de Toushiro-kun.

Estaban todos los shinigamis de la Soul Society

La tumba se enterró con el gigai incluido. Adiós a los días de pelea. Adiós a los dulces momentos junto a mi viejo. Adiós a los días de felicidad.

-Karin-chan –me dijo Yuzu, mientras estábamos preparando la cena, en silencio. Rukia e Ichigo solo nos ayudaban con los platos, los demás ya se habían marchado a regañadientes. Eran buenos amigos, muy buenos.

-Dime

-¿Dónde viviremos?

Hey! ¡Buena pregunta! ¿Dónde viviríamos ahora? No teníamos dónde ir

-Vivirán con nosotros –dijo mi Ichi-nii, formal. Estaba más serio que cuando mamá había muerto. –no pueden estar aquí. Pondremos la casa en venta. –Cerró los ojos, mientras reprimía las lágrimas –tenemos lugar de sobra y les daremos una propia habitación para cada una. Trabajaré duro…

-Yo ayudaré también.

-¿En qué, enana? –espetó, curiosamente

-Mi nii-sama me dijo que le pidiera ayuda si lo necesitaba –dijo, tomando el celular. -¿Hola? Nii-sama… necesito que venga pronto. Sí, es grave.

-¿Por qué mentiste?

-Ichigo. –dijo ella, ahora, mirándole de frente. –ustedes son mi familia. Que te quede claro. Nii-sama quiere ayudarte –sonrió débilmente –y lo que le prometí a Oto-sama no es mentira. Realmente voy a darle nietos

-¿Tenemos de discutir en frente de ellas?

-No…

-¿Se casarán? –preguntó Yuzu,

-Solo si Ichigo quiere –le dijo

-Nos casaremos.

-Eso hará feliz a papá –acoté, sonriendo.

Tenía pensado seguir con la tradición familiar. Haría un póster de mi padre junto al de mi madre. Estarían juntos, como siempre anheló papá.

A veces deseo ser más fuerte que nada en el mundo. Pero no se me da de manera tan fácil. Derramar lágrimas no soluciona las cosas, pero sí que alivia la opresión que siente en el pecho. Me di cuenta que la felicidad se presenta pocas veces en la vida… y que hay que aprovecharlas para no arrepentirte

Alguien tocó la puerta. Era el hermano de Rukia.

Alto e imponente, entró en la habitación donde estábamos. Se daba aires de grandeza, un poco pudo irritarme. Pero parecía buen tipo.

-Nii-sama –Rukia-chan hizo una reverencia. El hombre no se inmutó –acompáñeme –tal vez quería hablar a solas del asunto

Les seguí, mientras los demás seguían con sus cosas. Traté de escuchar la conversación

-Nii-sama, oto-sama, digo, Isshin Kurosaki ha muerto –susurró ella, con respeto. No podía creer que aún le dijera oto- sama; pensé que era para darle un gusto –y ahora Karin y Yuzu han quedado solas. Quiero saber si puedo comprar una parcela más grande del edificio. Sé que no podré ser como Oto-sama, ni como su madre, pero quiero a esa familia más de lo que se imagina.

-Te daré el dinero –hasta ahora era lo único que había dicho. Noté que tenía una voz profunda y seria, fría.

-Arigato.

-De nada

-…

-…

Noté cómo Rukia se iba ruborizando poco a poco. El plato fuerte estaba por venir

-Nii-sama, quiero pedirle otra cosa más.

-Di

-Hice una promesa a oto-sama. Prometí que me casaría con Ichigo. –El hermano no se inmutó –y pienso hacerlo. Después de todo, es descendiente de shinigami y eso por consiguiente eso es. No hay ley que me prohíba estar sin casarme. –Titubeó -¿Me da su permiso?

El señor suspiró. Luego abrió los ojos, y los clavó en Rukia. Tal vez fuera una alucinación, pero me pareció ver una sonrisa sincera en ese rostro de piedra.

-Sabía que algún día pedirías esto. Te has esperado mucho. Un Kuchiki nunca flaquea en decisiones. Eres libre de casarte con ese chico. ¿Qué más le has prometido? –preguntó ahora. Vaya que sabía hablar. Como solo decía pocas palabras, ya pensaba que estaba imposibilitado con el habla.

Rukia se ruborizó el doble. El hombre sonrió más pronunciadamente

-Que le daría nietecitos… Byakuya-sama… arigato gozaimasu…

-¿Serás capaz de cumplir la promesa?

-Si.

-Quiero conocer a mis sobrinos, cuando nazcan ¿De acuerdo? -Rukia abrió los ojos como platos, antes de asentir frenéticamente. Byakuya se levantó y le dio unos cuantos fangotes de billetes. Wow que era rico. – ¿Servirá esto?

-Sirve para toda la vida.

-Cuando necesites más, no dudes en pedir. Con la condición de ver a mis sobrinos.

-¡Byakuya-sama! –Gritó Rukia, abrazándolo – ¡Arigato, de verdad, estoy muy agradecida! Arigato…-lloró en su pecho un par de veces y Byakuya abrió los ojos, sorprendido –Gomen ne, por lo que he hecho –se rió nerviosamente

-Está bien. Me marcho. Manda saludos a las pequeñas y al cabeza hueca del niñato

-Bya-sama, ya es de la familia

-Sabes que me gusta molestarlo. Pero que lo respeto demasiado.

-Arigato

-Sayounara

-Sayounara. Adiós, pelinegra –me dijo, mirando hacia mi dirección. Me escondí un poco más, sonriendo apenada por mi intrusión. Era algo privado de ellos.

El hombre se marchó. Byakuya-sama sí que sabía comportarse. Ichigo y Yuzu solo habían ido a descansar. Mi hermana dormía abrazada a Ichigo, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Rukia estaba detrás de mí, cuando observaba la escena

-Sé que nos estuviste escuchando.

-Tu hermano también

Rukia rió quedamente.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Rukia-chan

-Son de mi familia. La única que tuve. La más divertida y hermosa que vi en mí vida. Ojalá pudiera ser como Oto-sama, pero… no sé si podré

-Podrás. Sé que lo harás.

-Gracias… ¿Vamos a comer algo dulce?

Rukia me guió hacia la cocina y preparó unos panqués. Los llenó de dulce de leche, (Yuzu lo había comprado en un negocio que se especializaba en comidas argentinas) e ingerimos en silencio. Prendimos la tele, mientras seguíamos comiendo. Me acurruqué en su vientre, mientras seguía comiendo. No había nada en los canales, pero bueno, la compañía era mejor que la soledad

Me quedé dormida en su regazo, mientras ella solo miraba la tele, con la mirada ausente.

Al día siguiente, nos fuimos de casa. El señor Ishida hizo todo lo correspondiente a la venta del lugar. Para cuando nos mudábamos, ya la habían comprado. También se había encargado de hacer la pasantía. Ahora estudiábamos en una escuela de prestigio que los Ishida mismos iban a pagar…

El departamento era muy bonito y sofisticado. Las paredes eran como las de mi antiguo hogar. Sonreí con tristeza, con añoranza. Pero Rukia hizo algo que me dejó muda.

Colocó el póster de mamá y de Isshin.

¿Cuándo lo había conseguido? Quién sabe.

Solo supe que Ichigo sonrió al verlos juntos, al igual que Yuzu. Los observé a los cuatro, mientras internamente me despedía de mis días de niñez…

Adiós a los recuerdos placenteros.

Adiós a Karakura…

**SHINE**** chapter two, **

**Finished! **

**What's up, people!? Este capi es un poco más alegre… pero descuiden que tampoco me voy a hundir en la depresión, jajaja. Nos vemos, gracias por seguir leyendo. Realmente es muy gratificante. Nos veremos pronto**

**¡Adiós! **


End file.
